Happy Birthday, Lily!
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: This is for Bryn Elizabeth's birthday. Lily is celebrating her 14 birthday with Booth, Brennan, and the others! Rated T for language.


**A/N: This is for Bryn Elizabeth's birthday. It's a Lily fic. So happy birthday Bryn!!!**

Seeley Booth walked down the hallway towards Brennan's apartment holding two presents in his hands. Brennan opened the door just before he got there.

"Lily is still asleep so be quiet," Brennan said taking one of the boxes from Booth.

"Okay," he replied walking into the apartment. He set the other box down with the others on the coffee table.

"Now to wake the princess," she said.

"Ooh this is going to be fun. What time are the others coming?" he said.

"In an hour, they're picking up breakfast on the way," Brennan said walking towards Lily's room. The two walked over to Lily's bed and looked down at her buried in pillows and blankets.

"Happy birthday, Lily!" the two yelled and Lily tumbled out of the bed. She landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

"Stop yelling! Why are you waking me up at this freaking ungodly hour?" Lily demanded.

"Sweetie, it's your birthday…oh God I'm spending too much time with Angela," Brennan said.

"Come on, up you go," Booth said pulling Lily to her feet. "The others will be here in an hour so we can all open presents together."

"Okay, I'm up, give me time to get ready," Lily replied kicking Booth and Brennan out of her room. Lily emerged an hour later to find the entire team including Sweets sitting at Brennan's kitchen table eating doughnuts.

"Happy birthday Lily!" Angela said running over and hugging her. Lily sat down at the table and started eating a doughnut.

"Lily, come on we've been waiting for you, let's open presents," Booth whined.

"Seeley, shut up and let her eat," Cam said.

"It's my birthday, isn't it all about me?" Lily inquired.

"Yes, it is," Brennan, replied sipping her coffee. Lily finished the last bit of her doughnut.

"Fine, we can open presents now," Lily said turning to face Booth.

"Finally," Booth said walking over to the couch and plopping down. Lily settled down in the middle with Booth on her left and Brennan on the right.

"Okay, this one is from me," Angela said handing Lily a box. Lily tore through the wrapping paper and found a box that contained a charm bracelet with seven charms on it. The charms were: a letter 'L' representing her name, a number 14 for her age, a dog charm, her birthstone a diamond, a heart, a palm tree for her love of going places tropical, and a bone representing her time with Brennan.

"Thanks Angela," Lily said fastening the bracelet to her wrist. Hodgins handed her a bag. Lily threw the tissue paper at Sweets and grabbed the box from the bag. Hodgins got her the _Virtual Villagers_ game for her Macbook computer and a gift card to Barnes and Noble.

"Thanks Hodgins, you know she's going to be dying to go spend that gift card today," Booth said.

"Shut up, if she wants to go I'll take her," Hodgins replied. Brennan handed her a box and a small bag.

"It's from both Booth and I," Brennan said. Lily opened the box first and found an iPod Touch.

"Brenn, Booth thank you so much!" Lily said hugging them both. She then dug into the bag and found a rubber case for her touch.

"See I always get the coolest gifts for people," Booth boasted and Lily took the bow from the box Cam handed her and stuck it to Booth's head. Cam got Lily an iTunes gift card, a pair of Chanel sunglasses, and a purse.

"Ooh I have a pair of sunglasses just like these," Angela said.

"All right my turn with the presents," Sweets said handing Lily a bag. Lily pulled out a hard cover journal.

"Again I just finished the other one," Lily whined.

"Hey it's writing in the journal or sitting in therapy," Sweets shrugged.

"I'll take the journal," Lily mumbled rummaging through the bag. She pulled out a copy of _Chasing Vermeer_ by Blue Balliet and an iTunes gift card.

"Thanks guys," Lily said and made her way around the room to hug everybody.

"Lily, you're not the only one who's journaling for therapy," Sweets said glancing around the room.

"Oh son of a bitch," Hodgins said.

"Why, Sweets, why?" Booth asked.

"I really have no objections to it, Lily has become much more social with the whole journal thing," Brennan said.

"I've kept an online journal for the past five years," Angela said.

"No issues with it," Cam said. Lily snickered at Booth who was trying to get out of it and walked off to her room.

"Hey Booth, can I get a Facebook?" Lily called from her room.

"Come on Booth let her, we all have one," Cam said.

"Fine, just be friends only," Booth yelled back.

"What's Facebook?" Brennan asked.

"Lily, can we come make Brennan a Facebook too?" Angela asked.

"Brenn, come on, you have to have one," Lily said and everyone crowed around her laptop.

After spending a couple of hours at the computer the group headed out for lunch.

"Booth, come on let me go to the bookstore, I need to buy a new book for my English class," Lily begged as they finished up lunch.

"Booth, let's take her to the bookstore I have to pick up a journal for therapy anyway," Brennan said laying her hand on Booth's arm.

"Fine," Booth said signing the check. Lily and Angela gestured from Booth to Brennan and made a heart with their hands while Brennan had her back turned from them.

Cam and Hodgins snickered while Sweets smirked. "Jack, Cam, I wouldn't be laughing," Angela said seriously.

"Shut up," Cam said getting out of her chair. The group made their way into the Barnes and Noble across the street. Lily made a run for the teen section while the others grumbled about getting journals for therapy. Lily was back ten minutes later with three books in her hands.

"Okay, I'm good to go," she said after she paid.

"Finally, we can leave," Booth said. Booth, Brennan, and Lily said goodbye to the others and headed to the SUV.

The rest of the day was spent at Brennan's apartment watching movies and reading. Around eight o'clock Lily walked into her bedroom and sat down at her computer. She logged onto Facebook and found that her one guy friend Max was on.

"Happy birthday, Lils," he typed in the chat box.

"Thanks, Max" she typed back.

"I really had no idea what to get you for your birthday so just contemplate this for a couple of minutes," Max typed.

"What is it?"

"Lily, I've known you since you started at the school six years ago and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" he asked.

Lily looked around the room and flopped down onto her bed. She waited a few minutes and sat back down on her chair. She slowly typed three letters into the computer and hit the enter key.

"Yes," she replied. "Hey, Brennan's at the door talk to you tomorrow."

Lily logged off and opened the door to face Brennan. "Why are you smiling like a three year-old who has a giant lollypop?" Lily questioned.

"Because Booth just kissed me and told me he loved me. And I replied an 'I love you too," Brennan said. "Why are you looking like you're hiding giddiness?"

"Well, I'm resisting the urge to call Angela in response to your news and I just got asked out as a birthday present," Lily replied lowering her voice.

"That's great Lily and please don't call Angela," Brennan pleaded.

"Wait who asked Lily out?" Booth demanded from the other room. The two sighed and made their way out of the bedroom.


End file.
